


После весны

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, post-Stygga
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Жестокая насмешка судьбы: высший вампир, сильнейшее и опаснейшее из разумных существ, населяющих сей мир, попал в ловушку собственного бессмертия.История Региса после поражения в замке Вильгефорца.





	1. Глава 1

Когда Регис очнулся, ему показалось, что это можно сравнить с муками рождения.

Он пришел в этот мир, не имея ничего.

У него не было глаз, ушей, кожи, конечностей. Не было языка и горла, чтобы кричать от ужаса или боли.

Но и ужаса не было. У вампиров нет души, поэтому подобные эмоции ему были недоступны — так он думал в самом начале.

И боли он не чувствовал. Все рецепторы сгорели, как и нервная ткань, и все органы, и у него не было ни единого шанса понять, где он и что с ним происходит.

Он пришёл в мир, не имея ничего, но очень скоро понял, что в том, что с ним случилось, не было ничего общего с рождением. Он был слеп, глух и абсолютно беззащитен, но рядом не было матери, которая могла обнять его своими крыльями, прижать к груди и впервые в жизни напоить молоком и кровью. Не было ничего. Лишь холод — не физический, а куда более глубокий и безнадёжный.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать: впереди были века и тысячелетия такого же ничто.

Время.

Не быстротечная река из баллад, а застывшая чёрная смола, которой он увяз, словно насекомое. В самом понятии времени не было смысла, если каждый следующий миг ничем не отличался от предыдущего, а никакое движение — изменение — не являлось возможным.

Самым пугающим было то, что он продолжал _существовать_.

Жестокая насмешка судьбы: высший вампир, сильнейшее и опаснейшее из разумных существ, населяющих сей мир, попал в ловушку собственного бессмертия.

Когда Регис впервые задумался об этом, он едва не лишился рассудка. Даже стоя на пороге смерти, когда человеческий чародей разорвал его, когда пришло пламя и невероятная, чудовищная _боль_ , он не испытывал ничего подобного.

Таков был страх.

Он думал, что теперь, пожалуй, еще больше жалеет людей. Теперь он понимал, что страх мог даже мудрого толкнуть на ужасные или глупые поступки.

Вскоре воспоминания о людях и прежней жизни поблекли. Тишина была оглушительной, тьма — ослепительной. Реальность осталась за удушливым непроницаемым коконом, выбраться из которого он не мог.

Раз за разом он пытался использовать прогнившую, но все еще нерушимую пуповину между своей сущностью и плотью, чтобы запустить регенерацию. Раз за разом терпел неудачу.

Всё его существо объял незнакомый леденящий ужас, а всё прочее уже не имело значения.

***

В какой-то миг всё изменилось.

Смутные механические вибрации. Рокот.

После длительной сводящей с ума депривации, после слепоты, глухоты и покоя это было сродни погружению в чистый лесной родник после многих недель в пустыне. Изголодавшийся по любым ощущениям Регис купался в нём, почти поверив, что что-то ещё может измениться.

Рокот нарастал, а затем его снова разорвало на части.

***

Оплавленная колонна, покрытая остекленевшей массой, раскололась под обрушившейся на неё многотонной каменной лавиной.

То был день, когда чародейки Глевиссиг, Мец и Меригольд объединили силы и уничтожили замок Стигга.

***

После этого Регис в полной мере познал безнадёжное отчаяние положения, в котором он оказался.

Он догадывался, что что-то произошло снаружи. Но время шло, и надежда — даже не на освобождение, а лишь на повторение ощущений, которые позволили ему почувствовать ход жизни, — таяла.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени от осады крепости Вильгефорца до появления рокота, а с ним — нового ущерба его физической оболочки. Раньше-то он, глупец, думал, что от той и так ничего не осталось…

Не знал он и то, сколько ему было отмерено до того, как рассудок не выдержит и растворится в беспросветной холодной пустоте и одиночестве.

Он перестал даже пытаться перекинуться в другую форму. Вместо этого отпускал свой разум, позволяя ему, как болотному огню, блуждать в подёрнутых туманом воспоминаниях.

Вспоминал случаи из врачебной практики и лечение, которое рекомендовал. Представлял препарации, вспоминал те, которые проводил сам и на которые его приглашали. Затем обратился к травничеству. Мысленно сравнивал формы лепестков у различных видов короставника, что произрастали в разных уголках континента.

Регис обнаружил, что его память хранит достаточно информации, чтобы в ней можно было спрятаться от собственных мыслей.

Порой ему даже казалось, что он примирился со своим положением.

Одно преимущество было бесспорным. Прежде у него никогда не было столько времени на размышления, а теперь в его распоряжении была вечность — роскошь, которой не обладал никто из живущих до него ученых. Вечность, которую он мог потратить на размышления.

Он думал о связи материи и сознания. Вспоминал примеры существ, которые обходились без какой-либо из этих составляющих. Големы и утопцы были лишены разума, призраки и духи — тел. Сперва он завидовал первым и ужасался судьбе вторых. Его разум был привязан к лишённому формы и чувств куску плоти, и разорвать эту связь он был не в состоянии.

Позже он думал, что и в том, чтобы быть призраком, есть своя прелесть. Безусловно, в такой форме было немало ограничений, но он смог бы с ними справиться. Зато он смог бы перемещаться. Может быть, даже путешествовать с кем-то из живых, кто мог бы вести за него путевые заметки. Он не знал, бывают ли призраки, которые любят странствовать, но он считал, что вполне мог бы стать первым.

Иногда у него возникало подозрение, что в его рассуждениях крылся какой-то изъян.

Что, может быть, не бывает призраков-путешественников не потому, что никому из них не хотелось посмотреть мир, а по какой-то другой, весьма важной причине, которую он упускал из виду. Что темерский короставник отличался от дикого не только оттенком лепестков, но и насечками на листьях…

Мысль о том, что память и разум начинают подводить его, вызывала тревогу, граничащую со страхом. Он старался отгонять её прочь, но в конце концов потерпел поражение.

Он был похоронен в собственном разуме, как в могиле.

***

Руины замка были слегка припорошены снегом и выглядели так, словно образовались недавно. Но мародёров не было. Не удивительно: незатопленная часть фундамента была защищена отвесным скальным обрывом с одной стороны и озером, подёрнутым опасным весенним льдом, с другой. Проникнуть сюда в это время года мог бы лишь тот, кто умел летать.

Например, нетопырь.

Наст жалобно хрустнул, когда Детлафф приземлился на то, что когда-то было крепостной стеной.

Он запрокинул голову и издал звук — протяжный и столь высокий, что человек бы ничего не услышал. На миг ему показалось, что…

Через мгновение он раздражённо тряхнул головой. Ничего. Судя по акустике, вокруг него не было ни единой движущейся цели. Но что-то не давало ему покоя.

Плавно взмахнув крыльями, он переместился на соседнюю стену и повторил эту процедуру. Затем на вершину скалы. Несколько раз облетел озеро — низко, почти касаясь заледеневшей поверхности. Спугнул пару птиц и чуть не упал в воду, когда неудачно выбрал опору, не заметив, что под снегом кроется тонкий лёд.

Он не понимал, что потянуло его в эти руины. Замок как замок. Когда-то, вероятно, являл собой красивое зрелище. Сейчас он был совершенно разрушен и пуст и не представлял никакого интереса. Даже переночевать в нем было нельзя.

Он перелетел на самую высокую груду обломков. Еще один поисковый импульс ожидаемо не дал никакого результата.

Детлафф принял более компактную форму и огляделся, затем осторожно, чтобы не потерять равновесие, опустился на колено, прислушиваясь. Он склонил голову, почти перестав дышать. Затем переместился на соседнюю глыбу, заглянул под нее, вновь прислушался.

Выдохнул тихо и изумлённо: не показалось. Выпрямился, вновь окинул завал пристальным взглядом, кивнул и приступил к работе.

***

Всё произошло слишком быстро.

Регис словно оказался внутри колокола, по которому ударили кувалдой.

Ощущение чужого присутствия взорвало скорбную черноту его мира, пробуждая, оглушая. Удивление, недоверие, надежда — всего этого было слишком много. Он оцепенел.

_Имя._

Далёкий зов был властным и уверенным. Будь он человеком, мгновенно бы покорился, если б мог, как-то собрался и взвился туда, наверх.

Только одно создание было способно на подобное. Взрослый высший вампир.

_Имя._

Ответить он не успел.

Чужая воля обрушилась на него, сдавливая его сущность, словно громадная волна. Он забился под этим мощным прессом, не в силах противостоять, пытаясь лишь сохранить хотя бы остатки разума — последнее, что у него осталось. Второй удар легко мог стать смертельным.

_Эмиель Регис._

Давление начало слабеть, пока не превратилось в невесомую тонкую нить, опутывающую его, но не причиняющую неудобства. Регис ждал, пока тот, кто был снаружи, ответит или уйдёт, оставив его наедине с отчаянием и тьмой. Его объял страх — почти привычно.

Вскоре через нить зова просочились эмоции, которые для него были как вода для умирающего от жажды. Удивление. Узнавание. 

_Я помню тебя, Эмиель._

Ничего похожего на враждебность.

_Кто?.._

_Детлафф ван дер Эретайн,_  — ответил отстранённо, будто был чем-то занят. И замолчал.

Присутствие Детлаффа — старого знакомца и, надо признать, не самого близкого приятеля, — было почти неощутимым, деликатным донельзя, но его было достаточно, чтобы Регис мог балансировать над безнадёжной пучиной.

Время от времени до него докатывались отголоски чужих чувств: сочувствие, досада, сосредоточенность.

Изумление, триумф: нашёл. А потом…

… гнев.

_Люди научились сражаться с такими, как мы?_ — звучало уже гораздо ближе.

_Только один._

_Где он?_

_Я не знаю._

_Давно?_

_Я не знаю._ Задумался. Казалось, что прошли года. Но он всё еще помнил вкус крови Вильгефорца из Роггевеена, пламя и невыносимую боль, которая пришла после. Помнил, как они с Геральтом ворвались в замок. Как пах воздух. _Весной._

_Сейчас весна. Озеро еще не растаяло._

_Имбаэлк? Уж год минул…_

Сомнения. Неуверенность.

_Я давно не жил среди людей. Возможно._

Еще одно эхо эмоций. Непонятное волнение.

Облегчение, словно тот принял какое-то важное решение. И… боль.

Тепло — уже не от Детлаффа, а по-настоящему извне. Что-то стало происходить с его остекленевшей и разломанной материальной оболочкой. Она начала меняться. Он чувствовал, как он в прямом смысле становится целым.

Ощущение нельзя было спутать ни с чем.

_Это…_ — горячая волна благодарности.

Регенерация.

_Моя кровь, Эмиель._

_Это…_

***

Жизнь.

Его ожидание завершилось.


	2. Глава 2

В лесу пахло землёй, сыростью и пожухлой прошлогодней травой. Снег сошёл недавно, и старые человечьи тропы размылись до неузнаваемости. Да в них, впрочем, и не было нужды: у тех, кто жил в лесу, были свои пути, а людей здесь давно уже не было. Разве что егеря, да и те так глубоко в чащу не забредали. А если бы забрели, удивились бы стоящей здесь неуютной, натянутой тишине.

Красный диск солнца почти скрылся за горизонтом, но лес не спешил погружаться в сон. Будто ждал чего-то. И дождался.

По тёмному морю деревьев прошла рябь, и тишина лопнула.

Птицы с пронзительным, тревожным криком сорвались с ветвей и спланировали вниз, в кустарник. Мелкое зверье торопливо пряталось по норам. Даже вялые рыбы, висящие в ледяной воде у самого дня мутной лесной речонки, оживились, быстрее задвигали плавниками, закапываясь в ил. Все лесные обитатели чувствовали приближение чего-то чуждого.

Чудовище летело медленно, ничуть не скрываясь: у таких, как оно, естественных врагов просто не существовало.

Когтистыми лапами оно крепко, но бережно удерживало небольшой свёрток. Это был плащ, для верности перевязанный тонкой верёвкой. Добротный плащ, длинный, который был бы впору человеку немалого роста и в котором, как в кожухе, можно было переносить что-то очень важное, не боясь, что оно просочится сквозь дыры и сгинет где-то по пути.

В свёртке был его старший сородич, который каким-то чудом не ускользнул за грань смерти — и ускользнул бы, если бы Детлафф не нашёл его, ведомый то ли сверхъестественным чутьём, то ли тем самым Предназначением, в реальности которого прежде он сомневался, и не ужаснулся, распознав в полубезумном отчаявшемся духе другого вампира.

Детлафф знал, что за недолгое путешествие ни количество, ни консистенция останков почти не изменились. Это означало, что он делал что-то не так, и это выводило его из себя. Он не знал, где именно допустил ошибку: то ли давал кровь слишком редко, то ли — в недостаточном объёме. Хотя его спутнику об этом знать было не нужно.

Ухудшающееся настроение Детлаффа Эмиель ошибочно полагал своей заслугой и потому всё время молчал — скромно и вежливо, считая себя обузой и этим молчанием желая всячески скрасить жизнь Детлаффа.

Прошли десятилетия с тех пор, как Детлафф был в этих местах в последний раз. Он хорошо чувствовал направление, но не помнил ни одного ориентира. К счастью, лес пока стоял голый, земля хорошо просматривалась, так что путь не должен был занять много времени.

Провинция Эббинг, как известно, была богата рудой, добыча которых велась уже много веков. Некоторые шахты были выработаны и покинуты людьми. Но они редко пустовали: обычно становились домом для зверей или более угрожающих созданий. Потому-то Детлафф и решил направиться сюда.

Задумавшись, он едва не пролетел мимо нужного места. Он спланировал к подножью холма и перекинулся в людскую форму. 

Слепой чёрный зев входа в пещеру был скрыт густыми зарослями сухого и колючего кустарника. Детлафф срезал несколько ветвей кинжалом, освобождая себе путь, и вошел, осматриваясь.

Пол надшахтного уровня был выложен полусгнившими досками, потолок был низковат — еще немного, и Детлаффу пришлось бы согнуться. Вдоль стены стояли ящики с проржавевшими инструментами и истлевшими канатами. Коридор уводил вниз и упирался в развилку. 

Один из двух проходов оканчивался завалом в двадцати шагах от развилки, второй имел несколько тупиковых ответвлений, переходил в небольшой зал, в котором было очень много ящиков и барахла, и вновь сужался — до очередного завала. Было похоже, что квершлаг, ведущий к шахте, взорвали намеренно, и произошло это, судя по всему, много лет назад. Но это Детлаффу не было интересно.

Он вернулся в зал и огляделся внимательнее. Стояла темнота, которую иные существа назвали бы непроглядной, но темнота — явно не то, что могло доставить вампиру хоть малейшие неудобства. Напротив, так было даже спокойнее. Опорные балки выглядели достаточно надёжными, учитывая их возраст. Стена была испещрена гладкими линиями, которые оставила вода. Сейчас, впрочем, было сухо — настолько, чтобы Детлафф счёл обстановку комфортной, но не так, чтобы здесь не росли грибы.

В углу было углубление явно искусственного происхождения — вероятно, для очищенной руды. После недолгих раздумий Детлафф счел его пригодным для того, чтобы переместить в него Региса.

«Для начала сгодится», — решил он.

Было так странно понимать, что эта бледно-розовая склизкая масса плоти, коей было так мало, что можно было уместить в кувшин, была его сородичем. Он думал об этом, выскребая останки с плаща в углубление, и думы нельзя было назвать весёлыми. Эмиель при этом не сказал ни слова: стало быть, совсем ничего не чувствовал. Между тем Детлаффу чудилось, что некоторые крупные студенистые сгустки были теплее, чем остальные. Если это было правдой, можно было бы проследить, что вырастет из этих сгустков: новые органы или, быть может, конечности. Если, конечно, он не обманывал себя. Не хотелось думать, что весь последний месяц прошел зря.

Подкладка плаща осталась влажной и липкой от лимфы и пахла так, словно в ней какое-то время хранили чьи-то внутренности. Детлафф набросил плащ на ящик, решив, что потом нужно будет его постирать. Он помнил, что недалеко от пещеры была река.

А сейчас следовало кое-кого _покормить_.

Детлафф бросил задумчивый взгляд на угол. Он все еще не был уверен в том, что правильно обращался с останками. Может быть, стоило обеспечить им больше влаги? Или тепло?.. Он решил, что проверит это позже.

Он уселся на ящик рядом с углублением и обратился к Эмиелю, тут же почувствовав чужую едва сдерживаемую радость. Детлафф не понимал, как его общество могло быть столь желанным, но это льстило ему.

_Удобно ли тебе?_

_Не уверен я, что это верное слово. Боюсь, моё нынешнее состояние не позволяет… оценить все эти удобства. А удобно ли тебе?_  
  
Детлафф равнодушно дёрнул плечом, забыв, что собеседник его видеть не мог. Затем исправился:

_Вполне._

_Где мы?_

_В заброшенной шахте._

_Опиши,_  — попросил с едва сдерживаемой жадностью.

Детлафф вновь обвел зал взглядом. Было трудно понять, как столь невыразительное зрелище могло вызывать любопытство.

_Думаю, это склад. Ящики с кирками, гнилые мешки,_  — он помедлил, вдруг ощутив укол вины. Эмиель впервые за всё это время о чем-то просил, стало быть, ему было действительно тяжело обходиться без подобных впечатлений. —  _Много грибов, Эмиель. Некоторые растут прямо на ящиках._

_Какие грибы?_

Детлафф повернул голову.

_Шибальцы и не только. Бледные, как воск, а шляпка в серых точках. Некоторые размером с детскую голову. Ножка толщиной с палец. Почти не пахнут._

_Должно быть, какой-то местный вид. Был бы у меня справочник…_

Детлафф криво улыбнулся. Пора было приступать к делу.

Закатав рукав рубахи, он сделал когтём длинный надрез вдоль вены. Кровь побежала вдоль запястья к ладони, сорвалась с пальцев и, наконец, закапала вниз.

_Спасибо,_  — бестелесный шепот.

Комья рыхлой плоти втягивали алую жидкость, как губка. Держать тяжелеющую руку над углублением, где покоился Эмиель, было все сложнее, так что Детлафф перехватил ее правой, здоровой рукой. Исходящие от Эмиеля волнение и благодарность сменились тревогой.

_Достаточно?.._

Детлафф так не считал. Порез быстро начал затягиваться, но это не отвечало его нуждам, так что он вновь погрузил коготь в рану, углубляя, взрезая почти до кости, освобождая крови путь. Рука почти онемела, но это ощущение он старательно прятал от Эмиеля. Тот всё равно почувствовал:

_Что ты делаешь?_ — медленно, невнятно, как после дурмана.

_То, что должен._

_Не должен,_  — даже сейчас он пытался не доставлять неудобств. Детлафф помнил, как тот рассыпался в извинениях, когда он вытащил его из-под обломков. Словно он, Детлафф ван дер Эретайн, мог оставить полумёртвого сородича там, под камнями и снегом. — _Слишком много..._

_Нет._

Детлафф щёлкнул зубами, которые уже начинали удлиняться — так было всегда, когда он терял самообладание. Он не позволил трансформации начаться, хотя это потребовало дополнительных усилий. Он чувствовал чужую печаль: Эмиель понимал, что не в силах остановить его, и это причиняло ему мучения.

Пусть. Это было меньшее из двух зол. Чем больше крови будет давать Детлафф, тем быстрее Эмиель сможет вернуть прежнюю форму.

Он остановился, только когда масса из бледно-розовой стала ярко-красной.

_Вот и всё._

Ответом было глухое молчание — не обиженное, а тяжелое, с примесью чего-то безнадёжного, _человеческого_ , что было Детлаффу недоступно. Эмиель отстранился, замкнулся в своей надуманной печали, и это странным образом задевало.

Детлафф покачал головой.

Ему нужно было прогуляться.


	3. Глава 3

Над рекой поднималась легкая дымка тумана. Детлафф не чувствовал холода, но в одном камзоле было неуютно. Плащ остался висеть на дереве после стирки в ледяной воде. Детлафф решил, когда доберётся до какого-нибудь поселения, отнесет его к прачке.

Но это будет нескоро. Заброшенная шахта не имела преимуществ перед предыдущими стоянками, но, пока ничего не изменилось, двигаться дальше попросту не имело смысла.

Мысли постоянно возвращались к Эмиелю. Всё это время Детлафф размышлял, что будет делать, если увеличение количества крови, которой он делился, не даст никаких результатов.

Не помешал бы совет кого-то из древних сородичей, но к этому способу прибегать пока не хотелось: он был опасен как для Эмиеля, который пострадал по собственной вине, связавшись с людьми, так и для самого Детлаффа.

Он бродил среди лишённых листвы деревьев уже несколько часов. В паре миль от шахты он нашёл огромное гнездо с чёрными скорлупками. Кому бы это гнездо ни стало колыбелью, для здорового вампира это создание точно не представляло угрозы. Но наведаться в пещеру могло, а это значило, что отлучаться надолго не стоило.

Детлафф не знал, водились ли в этих краях василиски или прочие твари, но лишняя предосторожность не помешает.

Небо светлело.

Детлафф снял с дерева плащ. Рядом была поваленная бурей молодая липа. Он отломил кусок ствола размером с локоть: его можно будет обточить и придать более изящную форму. Кто знает, быть может, они с Регисом застрянут в этих лесах на несколько месяцев, а резьба по дереву не даст ему заскучать.

Через несколько секунд он уже был в пещере.

Он бросил мокрый плащ на ящик, на соседний накинул камзол, оставшись в рубашке, и направился к углу Региса. За прошедшие часы останки из алых вновь стали светлыми, и это можно было считать добрым знаком: кровь не пропала зря. Детлафф принюхался.

Запах лимфы теперь главенствовал над прочими. Остальные компоненты крови Эмиель вытягивал и поглощал.

_Я здесь._

До него запоздало дошло, что тот, кажется, дремал. Не свойственная вампирам привычка, ставшая для обессиленного Эмиеля жизненной необходимостью. Детлафф ощутил его сонливую дезориентацию, мгновенно сменившуюся волнением.

_Ты собираешься опять поделиться кровью? По правде говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты повременил…_

_Я подожду до утра. Несколько часов._

_Я всё еще чувствую твою кровь. Раньше я просто… знал, что она во мне. Не чувствовал по-настоящему._

Детлафф кивнул. Значит, он был прав: с самого начала следовало давать больше крови.

_Я регенерирую, Детлафф. Тебе больше не нужно постоянно быть рядом со мной._

Лицо Детлаффа застыло, превратившись в невыразительную маску, хотя его собеседник этого знать не мог.

Он не мог обвинять Эмиеля в неблагодарности: его благородная натура давно была известна. Стало быть, причина была в другом.

Он догадывался. Ему было известно, как на него, замкнутого и равнодушного к принятым в обществе забавам, реагировали некоторые высшие сородичи. Недаром он старался их избегать, предпочитая менее утончённых вампиров. Но всё равно не думал, что единственная фраза может уязвить так сильно.

Молчание затягивалось.

Он взглянул вверх, на каменные своды склада. Рассеянно отметил, что грибы росли даже там.

_Я настолько,_ — он помедлил, подбирая слова, но оставаясь хладнокровным, — _неприятен тебе, что ты согласен провести вечность в этой пещере?_

От нахлынувшей волны чужого раскаяния — не так сказал, ошибся, обидел, _обидел,_  — у него закружилась голова.

_Твой дар бесценен, и всей моей жизни не хватит, чтобы отплатить тебе. Но так невыносимо думать, что ты заставляешь себя…_

_Быть с тобой? Помогать тебе? Глупец. Ты же умрёшь,_  — но неприятная удавка у горла будто бы расслабилась.

_Я не хочу мешать._

Вновь старая песня, подумал Детлафф.

_Ты не мешаешь._

_Прошу лишь поставить в известность, когда начну…_

_Непременно._

Вновь повисло молчание: неловкое, вынужденное. Регис, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.

Детлафф достал раздобытый раньше кусок дерева, закатал рукава рубашки, вытащил кинжал и начал счищать кору. Обрезал, затем обточил по краям когтем, которым орудовать в данном случае было не так сподручно — но зато остротой тот превосходил любое холодное оружие, созданное руками людей или нелюдей. Получив цилиндрический брус, покрутил в руках, размышляя, какую придать форму.

_Если бы я был человеком, я бы отдал тебе красавицу-дочь,_ — несмотря на шутливый тон, казалось, Регис был совершенно измотан. Но Детлафф знал, что тот никогда в том не признается.

А смысл его слов остался непонятен.

Он нахмурился.

_В этом нет нужды._

_И дочерей у меня нет._  — ему почудилось усталое сожаление. — _Это людской обычай. Я лишь хотел… Не важно. Позволь спросить._

_Спрашивай._

_Что ты делал до того, как нашёл меня? Куда направлялся?_

Детлафф задумался. Что он делал? Просто жил. Передвигался полузабытыми трактами, обычно избегая большака и шумных городов. Куда направлялся?..

_В Назаир,_  — он не стал распространяться. В конце концов, в Назаире не было ничего, что нельзя было отложить на пару-тройку лет. Всего лишь несколько знакомых.

Эмиель погрузился в молчание.

Детлафф неожиданно усмехнулся. Это уже было — в другом месте, в другом веке, когда кругом были собратья, а они оба были куда моложе. Тогда Регис пытался заводить с ним светские беседы, но Детлафф по обыкновению то отвечал коротко — и неизменно вежливо, ибо другой вампир был вдвое старше, — то отмалчивался, ожидая окончания приёма, откуда нельзя было уйти, не нарушив традиции.

Тогда Эмиель был другим: не столь сдержанным, не столь скромным в своих потребностях. Пил кровь, как и остальные, а теперь — теперь отказывался открыть Детлаффу имя человека, который едва не отправил его за грань. Даже сейчас он старался защищать людей. И раньше в нем не было этой тоски и усталости, к которым Детлафф так привык, что едва не перестал замечать…

Он вновь покосился на угол. И, разумеется, не увидел ничего, кроме неоднородной влажной массы. Он в очередной раз задался вопросом: что бы делал на его месте? Сколько месяцев — ничтожных отрезков времени, о которых он никогда не думал всерьез, — потребовалось бы, чтобы он, Детлафф, который был слабее и младше Региса, лишился рассудка?.. Выдержал бы год полного одиночества за краем мира? Выдержал бы подобный удар, выжил бы, стерпел бы боль, чтобы после у него _был_ этот год?..

Он понял, что смотрит на собственные руки: в одной кинжал, в другой деревянный брусок, с которого уже было срезано всё лишнее и даже, пожалуй, больше — не заметил, как увлёкся. Вскоре безликая заготовка превратится в лесного зверя. Детлафф успеет вырезать сотни, тысячи фигур, прежде чем у Региса появится руки. Если, конечно, Детлафф сделает всё правильно и пройдёт этот путь до конца.

Впервые за всю жизнь на нём была ответственность за кого-то, кроме себя. И у него не было права на ошибку.

Детлафф без сожаления отложил кинжал, пересел с ящика на пол, оперся спиной и вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее, и повернул голову к Эмиелю.

_После Назаира я думал отправиться в Зерриканию,_  — признался он.

Он уловил вспышку чужой радости. Стало быть, угадал верно, продолжив разговор. Эмиель был лишён столь многого, что можно было подарить ему эту малость…

_Почему в Зерриканию?_

_Никогда там не был._

_Загадочное место, но не самое приятное. Зерриканские насекомые не очень дружелюбны и самым изысканным лакомством считают плоть._

_Если б то была кровь, я бы сказал, что они от нас ушли недалеко._

_Как-то я пользовал странника, который, вернувшись из тех мест, жаловался на зуд за глазами… От него ужасно пахло. Отвратительная была кровь…_ — поведал Регис задумчиво и едва слышно. Казалось, он был совсем без сил.

_Тебе пора отдохнуть,_ — заметил Детлафф.

_Я бы хотел с тобой побеседовать._  
  
_Сколь угодно. После того, как ты отдохнёшь._

_Как пожелаешь,_  — сдался тот. —  _Тогда — до встречи, мой друг._

_До встречи._

Детлафф хмыкнул. Мой друг. Не часто услышишь подобное от другого вампира.

И, пожалуй, ему нравилось.


	4. Глава 4

Миниатюрный волк скалился с перевёрнутого ящика, приспособленного Детлаффом под полку для поделок. Древесина имела приятный золотистый оттенок и выглядела красиво без лака или краски.

Этот зверь был пятым по счету с тех пор, как они с Регисом обосновались в этих краях. Его Детлафф вырезал очень долго. Получилось хорошо: шерсть лоснилась, в глазах с вертикальными зрачками отражалось зеленоватое свечение новых грибов, споры которых, видимо, занесли грызуны из другой пещеры.

Детлафф, нескромно засмотревшись на собственное творение, вместо очередной заготовки полоснул когтём по руке между указательным и большим пальцами.

Выступившие капли казались совсем чёрными на фоне кожи, оттенок которой за месяцы жизни под землёй изменился с бледного на мертвенно-белый.

Кровь продолжала сочиться через порез даже спустя несколько минут. На запястье, тем временем, оставалась пара болезненно пульсирующих рубцов, оставшихся после предыдущих трапез. Кожа вокруг них вздулась и выглядела воспалённой.

Детлафф чувствовал себя больным. Происходило то, чего пытался избежать Регис. Регенерация начинала отказывать. Детлафф догадывался, что рано или поздно это произойдет, хотя было досадно убедиться в подобных предсказаниях на собственной шкуре.

Кровь продолжала выступать — неторопливо, неумолимо. Вампир слизнул тёмную каплю. Она была горьковатой, а железистый привкус почти исчез.

Нужно было переместиться в угол Региса, чтобы поговорить — не из-за недомогания, а просто потому, что наступило утро. Со временем незаметно для Детлаффа разговоры из знака вежливого участия превратились в потребность сродни дыханию.

Когда он дошёл до ящика, его голова слегка кружилась, кровь стучала в висках. Пришлось откинуться спиной к стене, чтобы отдышаться.

_С добрым утром_ , — теперь это выходило очень естественно.

_С добрым утром, Детлафф,_  — с готовностью откликнулся второй вампир. —  _Если, конечно, сейчас утро._

_Удобно ли тебе?_

_Весьма._

Детлафф слышал тёплую улыбку в этом слове. Он не мог не признать, что это было приятно. Неизменный вопрос и в той или иной степени положительные ответы уже стали ежедневной традицией, и по-прежнему они жили в пещере, и до сих пор многие действия повторялись изо дня в день на протяжении месяцев — и Детлаффу это нравилось, как нравилось вырезать зверей из дерева, рассматривать рисунки на шляпках грибов, прогуливаться вдоль ночной реки. Но многое и изменилось.

Детлафф не знал, как может ощущаться регенерация из состояния, близкого к смерти, но видел результат, который был воистину впечатляющим. Если раньше жалкую массу можно было бы уместить в бутыль на пару пинт, то теперь останки норовили выйти за края углубления, рассчитанного, видимо, на полную тележку с рудой. Вес увеличился в десяток раз. Вид тоже менялся: комковатая вязкая жидкость постепенно перерождалась в крупные сгустки плоти и зачатки органов, которые плавали в мутной алой слизи.

Но только когда сквозь органы начали прорастать тонкие белёсые ветки нервов и прозрачные — сосудов, по которым вскоре будет бежать кровь, Детлафф по-настоящему осознал, что на его глазах почти из ничего росло новое тело.

Он был много больше, чем дарителем крови. Был и матерью, и отцом, и повитухой, и это было самым невероятным и волнительным, что Детлаффу когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Ради этого стоило потерпеть пару незаживающих царапин.

_Порой во сне у меня чешутся ноги,_  — неловкое молчание Эмиель по обыкновению стремился заполнить шуткой. —  _И хотел бы я знать, как выгляжу… Чувствую себя мнительной девицей._

_Ну, на девицу ты не похож,_  — утешил его Детлафф.

_И ежели б сны вообще никакого смысла не имели, то зачем тогда боги, творя нас, даровали нам способность видеть сны?_

_Боги?.._

_Я и сам в них не верю. Так писал пророк, которому поклоняются люди… А похож ли я на вампира? Могу предположить, что нет, ибо подобно вампиру я себя не ощущаю._

_Но выглядишь лучше, чем в день нашей встречи,_  — не кривя душой, уверил его Детлафф.

_Может ли считать себя вампиром тот, кто на вампира совсем не смахивает?_

_Не смахивает, но кровь пьёт весьма охотно…_

_Не охотно, а по нужде,_ — огорчился Эмиель. —  _Если бы я мог…_

_Знаю. Прости. Ты выглядишь, как… четверть вампира,_  — нашелся он.

_… попавшая в руки любопытного анатома?_ — понимающе. — _Четверть — немало. Лучшее, на что я имел смелость надеяться._

Детлафф покачал головой. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, что образовавшегося за эти месяцы наберётся на четверть, а то и на пятую часть взрослого мужчины.

_Который сейчас месяц?_  — поинтересовался Регис. Только поспешность, с которой он спросил это при затянувшемся было молчании, выдавала, что за маской беззаботности скрывались другие чувства. Неуверенность, неловкость, может быть, даже опасение. Детлафф не мог знать наверняка. Он жалел, что мог помочь лишь кровью. Об этом, кстати, следовало позаботиться как можно раньше…

_Почки уже распустились,_  — запоздало ответил он.

_А крестьянки танцуют в полях, восхваляя богиню?_

Детлафф хмыкнул.

_Возможно, танцевали, если бы были здесь._

_Что ж, друг мой, уверен, здешние пещерные грибы ничуть не хуже…_

Они перебрасывались полушутливыми фразами еще с полчаса, пока Детлафф не попрощался, сказав, что собирается пройтись по противоположному берегу реки.

К выходу он шёл очень медленно, осторожно, касаясь вытянутой рукой стены. Он улыбался.

***

На улице Детлафф обратился в нетопыря. Так он едва ли чувствовал себя лучше, но охотиться было сподручнее, и регенерация в сей форме у него всегда происходила быстрее. Но не в этот раз. Порез трансформировался вместе с травмированной рукой.

Детлафф поднялся ввысь и издал высокий звуковой импульс, чтобы осмотреться.

Ему повезло. Он уловил движение со стороны реки. Какое-то существо — крупнее крысы, но мельче косули, — брело вдоль берега, не зная о наблюдающем сверху чудовище.

Он охотился редко и без азарта, но пользоваться обострившимися чувствами было приятно. В этой форме у него не было глаз, но в них и не возникало нужды: эхолокация и усиленное восприятие колебаний воздуха давали гораздо больше информации. Нос щекотали запахи молодой листвы, первых цветов и согретой солнцем реки.

Он сел на дерево, ухватившись когтистыми задними лапами за ветку и не отказав себе в удовольствии повиснуть вниз головой, сложив крылья, и отправил еще одну серию импульсов. Животное — вероятно, небольшой волк или собака, — направлялась в сторону его засады. Детлафф чувствовал дух псины и влажной шерсти, крови и мяса. Судя по всему, зверюга недавно имела трапезу и никак не могла предположить, что вскоре сама станет жертвой.

Так было заведено природой. Слабейший, не учуявший появление высшего хищника, должен был принять смерть.

Когда животное — всё-таки волк, — приблизилось к дереву, Детлафф беззвучно расправил крылья и камнем рухнул вниз, выставив задние лапы. Он перевернул его и жадно вгрызся в горло, безошибочно определив место, где пульсировала артерия, по которой текло то, в чём он так нуждался. Сейчас можно было дать волю инстинктам.

…И была только пряная кровь, согревающая горло и кружащая голову, и дергающееся под ним небольшое тело. Кровь, от которой в груди Детлаффа рождалось довольное рычание, а его крылья хлопали будто сами по себе, отмечая его торжество. Он выпил её всю.

Он нуждался в крови, потому что _Эмиель_ нуждался в нём. И это — удивительно — звучало как убедительное оправдание убийству.

Детлафф не знал, сколько прошло времени. Это длилось вечность — или всего один благословенный миг. Тепло бурлило в его собственных венах. Его плечи слегка подрагивали от возбуждения, дыхание участилось.

Он вытер губы и подбородок когтистой ладонью, слизнул последние пряные капли, от которых его вело, как от дурмана, и сделал глубокий вдох. Он знал, что в этом деле главное было — вовремя остановиться, иначе он легко мог уничтожить всех собратьев этого бедного волка — а в этом не было никакой нужды.

Когда он принял двуногую и двурукую форму, от пореза не осталось и следа.


	5. Глава 5

Весна плавно перетекла в лето, лето разгорелось и начало выцветать. Каждый следующий день был мало отличим от предыдущего, только погода портилась, всё чаще проливались дожди, да воздух в пещере становился холодным и влажным.

Днём Детлафф перебрасывался с _другом_ парой фраз, выходил за деревом для поделок или на охоту, возвращался, поил Эмиеля Региса кровью и занимался резьбой. Поздним вечером вновь делился кровью, а после полуночи опять бродил по лесу, не отходя, впрочем, далеко. Их с Регисом совместная жизнь не была богата на события, но в своей бесхитростности была успокаивающей и мирной. Детлафф наслаждался этим временем, хотя всегда был настороже.

Он всегда чутко прислушивался к ночным шорохам, сам не зная, чего ожидает услышать. Временами чувствовал необъяснимую тревогу, которая утихала только когда он возвращался в пещеру и убеждался в том, что всё было в порядке. Вспоминал огромное опустевшее гнездо, которое нашёл несколько месяцев назад, когда они с Регисом только перебрались в эти края, и оглядывался ещё внимательнее.

Он не испытывал необходимости в регулярном сне и позволял себе его лишь изредка, когда нужно было скоротать время.

Детлафф не жаловался на скуку и однообразие: процесс масштабной регенерации никак не мог быть однообразным. Острое зрение и безупречная память позволяли высшему вампиру подмечать детали, ускользнувшие бы от менее развитого существа: тут наметился новый слой, там нерв разветвился, а там стала плотнее паутина сосудов.

Развивались органы. Иные были безошибочно узнаваемы, о назначении прочих Детлафф мог лишь догадываться. Кровеносная, нервная и лимфатическая системы разрастались, охватывая всё больше участков.

Не было только костей. Ни единой.

Детлафф не знал, как относиться к этому наблюдению. Сам он неоднократно терял конечности — как, впрочем, любой высший вампир, достигший зрелости и ушедший странствовать по большому миру, — и быстро восстанавливал их самостоятельно. Для этого ему даже не приходилось пить чью-то кровь. Новые кости просто вырастали заново из прежних. Если была срезана фаланга пальца, то сначала появлялся сустав, затем — небольшая кость, которая тут же покрывалась плотью и кожей. Но сустав всегда крепился к другой кости.

Он не знал, можно ли было сопоставлять эти два процесса: восстановление конечности и выращивание целого скелета. Может быть, для второго одной лишь крови было недостаточно, и нужен был своего рода каркас, вокруг которого будут образовываться кости? Детлафф не мог быть уверенным в том, что лишнее вмешательство не выйдет боком. 

Цена ошибки могла оказаться слишком высока. Очередная загадка, которую могло разрешить только время.

***

А потом наступила осень, и привычный ход вещей нарушился.

Из-за дождей пушистая плесень на стенах стала стремительно разрастаться и почти добралась до угла Региса. Чудо, что до этого не дошло: влага и плоть были благоприятным субстратом. Детлафф не хотел даже думать о том, что могло случиться, если бы в останки попали споры. До первых заморозков было еще далеко, и надеяться, что дожди прекратятся, отчего влажность могла снизиться, было бессмысленно. Это значило, что для них с Регисом настало время искать новое убежище.

_Куда ты собираешься направиться?_ — спросил Регис после его рассказа.

_Может быть, в Метинну._

В первую очередь нужно было выбраться из бесконечных лесов и найти пристанище поближе к цивилизации. Сборы не должны были занять много времени. Нужно было лишь завернуть останки в кожаный плащ, как он уже делал раньше…

_Я еще не решил,_  — признался он, закатывая рукава. —  _Ты хорошо знаешь те места? У тебя есть пожелания?_

_Ничего не имею против Метинны._

Детлафф расстелил плащ рядом с Регисом и помедлил на пару секунд, не сразу решившись погрузить руки в углубление. Он знал, что его другу были недоступны никакие ощущения, кроме проливающейся на него свежей крови, однако всё равно чувствовал смущение. Было что-то слишком личное в том, чтобы опускать руки в чужие внутренности.

Он хотел переложить все останки разом, но тут его ладонь скользнула по какому-то слабо пульсирующему комку. В глубине мутной слизи, в самом центре напоминающих клубок змей безжизненных скользких органов было что-то тёплое и явно живое. Детлафф поддел его пальцами и осторожно потянул к себе, чтобы рассмотреть.

Это было что-то маленькое и сизое. Орган, из которого выходили десятки сосудов, где текла полупрозрачная жидкость — пока ещё не кровь. Орган, медленно и размеренно перекачивающий эту жидкость по этим нелепым, будто игрушечным, коричневым, белёсым, синеватым пузырям и отросткам из соединительной ткани.

Детлафф замер. _Сердце._ В его ладони.

Он сам не мог бы сказать, отчего так удивился. К этому он шёл последние полгода. Ради этого отдавал кровь. Получил доказательства, что всё это по-настоящему, и с трудом поверил?..

_Что там?_ — спросил Эмиель, кажется, почувствовав его замешательство. Для существа, лишенного и зрительных, и слуховых, и тактильных впечатлений, он был удивительно сдержан, но в тот миг всё-таки прорвалось жадное любопытство. —  _Что ты видишь?_

_Я вижу…_ — он замолчал, задумавшись. Что сказать? _Я держу твоё сердце?_ Это было бы чересчур. — _Я вижу, что регенерация идёт очень хорошо._

_Рад это слышать,_  — за привычно доброжелательным тоном крылось что-то еще. Детлафф чувствовал это совершенно явственно, возможно, по праву того, кто давал кровь. Впрочем, к чести Эмиеля, тот не стал лукавить. — _Ты видишь что-то еще, друг мой? Что-то не так?_

И всё-то он видит, хмыкнул про себя Детлафф. Сразу, впрочем, помрачнев. Было что-то очень жестокое и подлое в том, чтобы лгать существу, для которого Детлафф служил единственной связью с миром. Хотя можно было обойтись только частью правды, не ступая на неверную почву. Частью правды, скрывать которую у Детлаффа не было права. 

Потому что это была его собственная ошибка.

_Кости…_ — нехотя признался Детлафф. —  _Их нет. И нет черепа, позвоночника._

_Экая досада… Что ж, мне уже доводилось жить без черепа. Вернее, без головы. Ощущения неприятные, но терпимые. Не беда._

Детлафф поджал губы. Он не видел повода для шуток. Эмиель был слишком беззаботным.

_Это моя вина._

_Почему?_ — изумился Регис. —  _Детлафф, друг мой… Ты не божество, чтобы восстановить меня одной лишь каплей своей крови._

Детлафф не ответил. Он осторожно опустил сердце на плащ и предельно аккуратно, чтобы не повредить сосуды и ненароком ничего не спутать, подтянул связанные с ним оставшиеся органы. Затем вытащил руки из углубления — из _Эмиеля_ — и уставился на свои ладони. 

Привыкнуть к подобному было невозможно.

_Детлафф,_  — позвал его Регис. —  _Прошу, не кори себя. То, что ты сделал для меня, это… удивительно._

_Это пустяк._

_Даже для таких, как мы с тобой, несколько сотен пинт крови — не такой уж пустяк. У тебя благородное сердце. Стоило пережить смерть, чтобы завести с тобою дружбу. Хотя друг из меня сейчас неважный…_

Детлафф не знал, что ответить. Он вновь чувствовал неловкость. Он уже устал объяснять, что не мог поступить по-другому. Ну, а что касается дружбы… И доверия…

_Кто сделал это с тобой, Эмиель? Кто убил тебя?_

Тот долго молчал, видимо, не желая отвечать. Детлафф, подавив разочарование — не сильное, впрочем, поскольку он и не надеялся на честный ответ, ведь он уже однажды получил отказ, — начал перевязывать плащ бечевкой. Но Эмиель всё же ответил:

_Вильгефорц. Чародей._

Детлафф закончил с узлами и сел на ящик, прислонившись спиной к стене. В последний раз, прежде чем они покинут эту пещеру.

_Он опасен,_ — не вопрос.

_Вряд ли. Не думаю, что он бы позволил разрушить замок,_  — эмоции изменились. Тоска. Глубоко запрятанная печаль. —  _Это могли сделать мои друзья._

_Где они сейчас?_ — и где были, когда я нашёл тебя, мог бы спросить Детлафф. Но не спросил. Знал, что на это он тоже не имел права.

Эмиель опять долго молчал. Детлафф не торопил его. У них было достаточно времени.

_Я не знаю, но надеюсь, что они среди живых,_  — его тон был совсем бесцветным. Затем изменился на вынужденную жизнерадостность. —  _Итак, нас ждет Метинна? Земля розовых вин и золотых закатов?_

_Метинна_ , — согласился Детлафф, поддержав смену темы. Это было нетрудно. Ведь именно так поступают друзья.

Метинна.

Пора было отправляться в путь.


	6. Глава

Сборы заняли у Детлаффа несколько минут. Мешочек с монетами, перевязь с кинжалом, моток верёвки и плащ — вот и все его пожитки. Когда он обернул останки плащом и закрепил верёвкой, он отметил, что свёрток оказался довольно тяжёлым. Добрый знак, который, хотелось верить, обещал добрую дорогу.

Деревянные лесные звери остались стоять ровным рядом на ветхом ящике — покинутые, забытые. Пройдет несколько месяцев, и сделают своё дело влага и время, если только не заглянет сюда в поисках крова путник, который вынесет их, счистит плесень и покроет лаком.

Оказавшись на улице, Детлафф запрокинул голову и втянул густеющий воздух. Терпкая сырая земля, затхлость пещеры, горечь хвои и опадающей листвы, — таков был этот день. Под ладонями ощущалось спокойное биение чужого сердца. Притихший лес погружался в сумерки, а с севера надвигалась гроза, которая, быть может, и застигнет путников врасплох, но уже не здесь.

Он обернулся в нетопыря, пару раз хлопнул крыльями, примериваясь к новой форме, и взлетел.

Сей способ передвижения был самым быстрым, но предполагал отсутствие весомой поклажи. Впрочем, пока Эмиель был не настолько тяжел, чтобы влиять на баланс полёта.

Детлафф любил летать. Он то набирал большую высоту, устремляясь к облакам — глухие леса, где даже средь бела дня никто не мог его заметить, — то переставал взмахивать крыльями, планируя чуть ли не к самой земле. Никто не вставал у него на пути. Птицы разлетались, лесное зверьё пряталось, чуя приближение вампира — или вампиров.

Лес под ним напоминал однородное море. Осень словно вытянула из него жизнь и краски. Звуковой импульс замирал в жухлой траве и старой подточенной жуками коре и отражался от водоёмов, казавшимися мёртвыми.

В какой-то миг воздух стал более влажным, всё чаще начинали встречаться ручьи и реки — здесь наступали владения могучей Сылты. И пахло людьми: где-то впереди было человеческое поселение. У одного из притоков Детлафф приземлился, чтобы напиться воды и отдохнуть. Он уже начинал чувствовать пробуждающийся аппетит, который обещал вскоре перерасти в зверский голод — обычное дело для долгого пребывания в боевой форме.

Он положил свёрток с останками на берег и склонился над водой, на ощупь протянул к ней когтистые руки-лапы.

 _Привал,_  — сообщил он.

_Где мы?_

_Ещё в Эббинге, но близко к границе._ — Детлафф плеснул на себя воду. Ощущения затянутых кожей пустых глазниц и выступающих на лысой голове вен под пальцами были непривычными. Он редко умывался в таком обличье. —  _Не утомил ли тебя полёт?_

 _Утомление мне всё еще недоступно,_  — смешок. — _Я размышлял о регенерации. Я не ошибусь, предположив, что ты был в боевой форме?_

_Так и есть._

_Думаю, восстановление утраченных членов и наша трансформация имеют схожий механизм. И я уверен, что я не первый вампир, который вынужден регенерировать из такого, мягко скажем, невзрачного состояния. Если бы мы могли добраться до архивов наших собратьев…_

_Может быть, что-то осталось в старых крепостях,_  — заметил Детлафф. —  _Но до них путь неблизкий._

_Пока ты и без них справляешься отлично._

Детлафф на это ничего не ответил, но в груди разлилось тепло. Пожалуй, и правда. Он справлялся отлично, ведь регенерация запустилась, а загадку костей он решит — у него уже было несколько мыслей на этот счёт. Он собирался проверить кое-что — потом, когда они с Эмиелем выберут новое жильё.

 _Ты давно встречал их?_ — спросил он, чтобы нарушить повисшее было неловкое молчание. —  _Наших собратьев?_

_Перед тем, как обзавёлся практикой в Бругге, встретил Обэ-Гиреффа и Марин._

_В Бругге?_

_В Диллингене. Я там жил._

Детлафф в последние десятилетия и сам неоднократно бывал в Бругге. Было в этом что-то забавное и горькое: столько раз они с Эмиелем были так близко друг от друга, столько раз могли столкнуться, схватиться или вовсе пройти мимо, но их пути пересеклись только сейчас, когда один из них оказался перед порогом смерти.

_Ты говорил о практике. Поясни._

_Врачебная практика. Люди приходили ко мне со своими напастями, а я им помогал._

_А потом?_

_Я встретил друзей,_ — уклончиво ответил Эмиель. — _А ты встречал кого-нибудь?_

 _Эланору,_  — скупо сообщил Детлафф. Распространяться о подробностях этой встречи он не собирался. Не самая лучшая вышла драка, хотя они оба остались в пределах дозволенного.

Он сделал вдох. Он различал запах костра, кметского жилья… _детей_. Рот тут же наполнился слюной.

 _Люди близко,_  — сообщил он.

_Хотел бы я оказаться среди них._

_Почему?_

_Они ничуть не хуже нас. У них так мало времени, но они не сдаются и успевают так много, меняют мир…_

Детлафф пожал плечами.

 _Я очень голоден,_  — признался он. На него дохн _у_ ло чужим неодобрением, тут же сменившимся раскаянием и стыдом, будто Эмиель осознал, что собирается сделать недопустимое.

 _Знаю, не вправе тебя просить…_ — медленно начал тот.

Детлафф застыл. Подобная просьба — вмешательство в рацион и способ проведения досуга, — и впрямь была слишком личной по меркам высших вампиров. Но более всего Детлаффа поразило осознание, что он был готов согласиться. Подобное вторжение в его личные дела не вызывало в нём никакого протеста, и это было странно.

Какая-то его часть готова была делать для Региса всё, что угодно, невзирая на обычаи и здравый смысл.

Он вновь плеснул на себя, затем наклонился ниже, к самой воде, и стал жадно пить до тех пор, пока голод не ослаб. Голова слегка кружилась. Он был одновременно расстроен и зол — на себя, потому что он не понимал, что с ним происходило.

_Я не буду никого убивать._

Теперь Эмиель поражённо замолчал. Детлафф облизал губы и сглотнул. Вода имела неприятный привкус тины, но сейчас это было только на руку.

 _Сегодня,_  — добавил он: так обещание казалось менее обязывающим. Пожалуй, менее личным.

Где-то на юге, из глубин Эббинга, послышались отдалённые раскаты грома. Гроза словно запечатала решение Детлаффа.

Вновь воцарилось вынужденное молчание. Детлафф вновь погрузил в воду все четыре руки — чтобы деть их хоть куда-нибудь.

 _Я рад,_  — оборонил Эмиель — осторожно, будто опасаясь вызвать вспышку чужого гнева.

Детлафф вновь плеснул на себя, затем наклонился ниже и стал жадно пить. Голова слегка кружилась. Вода имела неприятный привкус тины, но сейчас это было только на руку.

_Ты мог бы предложить им разделить с тобой хлеб._

_Вот еще_.

И без крови ребёнка он легко мог обойтись — ведь он пообещал Эмиелю, что не будет трогать людей. Поэтому следующие полчаса он провёл в воде, пытаясь выловить рыбу.

Он так увлёкся, что его настроение улучшилось. Его присутствие не осталось незаметным, и это усложнило ему задачу: крупные рыбины никак не хотели всплывать. Но в конце концов он справился.

Детлафф не стал утруждать себя приготовлением или даже убийством — съел их прямо так, с чешуёй и костями, трепыхающимися и холодными. В боевой форме сырое мясо казалось особенно вкусным. Он сообщил об этом Регису.

 _Рыбе я предпочитаю мандрагоровую настойку,_  — признался тот.

 _Я достану её тебе, как только ты сможешь её переварить,_  — пообещал Детлафф. В ответ последовал бесплотный смешок.

Темнело. Это значило, что он мог продолжить путь по воздуху, невзирая на близость людского жилья.

Он подобрал с земли свёрток и вновь взлетел.


End file.
